icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IWas a Pageant Girl
iWas a Pageant Girl is the 11th episode of Season 3 of iCarly and the 61st episode overall. It was originally supposed to air January 9th, 2010, but it did not air until January 29th, 2010. Plot During a segment of iCarly, Tara, one of Carly, Sam, and Freddie's classmates, uses her karate skills to punch a wooden board in half. Then she tells the iCarly gang that she uses her karate talents for beauty pageant in the talent competition. The two perky hosts then bring up the fact that there is an upcoming beauty pageant in Seattle and ask her if she'll be competing. Tara explains that there is no way she will win because there is a well-known beauty queen that she has competed against known as LeAnn Carter (Gilland Jones) who has won 99 pageants in a row. Hearing that, Sam angrily storms out of the iCarly studio--Carly and Freddie go downstairs to confront Sam about it. Sam then reveals to them that she used to compete in beauty pageants as a little kid (but only because her mom forced her to), but that she lost to LeAnn in at least nineteen different pageants. She also explains that she got banned from competing in pageants for seven years because it was assumed that Sam has pushed LeAnn down a flight of stairs. As a result, she pushes Carly to compete against her old rival, LeAnn Carter. While Carly is preparing for the pageant, Sam finds out that she's eligible to compete in the pageant (due it being six months past the seven year mark of her suspension), and enters herself supported by Carly. She does well at first with a speech about "Ending world hunger - for the children." The final portion is the talent competition, during which LeAnn does an impressive saxophone solo--Sam gets nervous about what to do for her turn in that portion, she runs into a man named Ernie, who was her dance coach back during her pageant days, and they do a routine that Sam refers to as the "train station sketch." Sam manages to win the overall title for pageant. Meanwhile, Spencer and Freddie decide to go on a double date. Originally, they planned to go rock-climbing, but along with the girls, they decide to play a game called, "What Am I?" (Spoof of the well-known game, HedBandz®). Eventually, their dates leave out of frustration with how wrapped up in the game the guys were, and also the occasionally stupid questions they asks each other. After the pageant, Carly and Sam try to get the guys' attention, and because the guys are too wrapped up in their game, Carly reveals Freddie's card and Sam reveals Spencer's card. The two guys are annoyed and decide to start over. 65118 1467093365.jpg 65237 2264232078.jpg 65481 2511780409.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath101.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath102.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath117.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath118.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath119.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath186.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath187.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath188.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath202.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath205.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath207.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath210.jpg Jennette-mccurdy-pageant-girl-10.jpg Jennette as Sam 1.jpg Jj122909-01.jpg Jj122909-02.jpg Jj122909-03.jpg Jj122909-04.jpg Jj122909-05.jpg Jj122909-06.jpg Jj122909-07.jpg Normal cap042.jpg Normal cap044.jpg Normal cap062.jpg Penny T.png SamPuckett3.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 2.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 3.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 4.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 5.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 6.jpg Sam iWas a Pageant Girl 7.jpg Tara.jpg Tumblr kz9lw1SPOz1qaw8i4o1 500.jpg Tumblr kz9o3gxsNg1qaw8i4o1 500.jpg IWasAPageantGirl.jpg IWas a Pageant Girl.jpg Iwas-a-pageant-girl.jpg SamInADress.jpg Trivia *The episode that was shown instead, "iMake Sam Girlier," was shown with a series of other TV episodes featuring Jennette McCurdy: as a guest star in the new True Jackson: VP episode “True Drama,” as well reruns of Malcolm in the Middle episodes "If Boys Were Girls" and "Buseys Take a Hostage." *Dan Schneider said in his blogs that Sam was supposed to admit having pushed Leanne down the stairs, but it was cut out so Sam wouldn´t seem too violent. *One of the girls is from Yakima, first mentioned in iWanna Stay With Spencer. *A pageant contestant can be heard saying her name is "Quinn Pensky." This is of course a reference to the Zoey 101 character who, in one of the episodes, (Silver Hammer Society), says she used to compete in pageants too. The voice, however, sounds nothing like the original Quinn. *Another contestant says her name is Lisa Lillian, named after Dan Schneider´s wife (aka "Hungry Girl"). *Jennette McCurdy did all the dancing, as stated in Dan Schneider's Fun Facts on the episode. *This episode can be seen on the iCarly DVD, " iSpace Out." *This is the fourth time that Sam wears a dress. The previous three were in iMake Sam Girlier, iSpeed Date, and iCarly Awards. *Lane Moorefield, who plays "Lane Alexander" on ''Victorious'', plays Sam's dance coach. *In this episode, it is revealed that Carly makes "special lemonade," which her friends apparently consider gross. This is a wink at another Dan Schneider show, Drake & Josh. Josh often made "limeade," which nobody liked. *Like all of the fictional websites depicted on the series, instaboobs.com redirects the user to icarly.com. *Sam's pink dress can be bought here. *Some viewers asked how Freddie could want to go on a date with another girl so soon after breaking up with Carly (iSaved Your Life). Dan Schneider explained that Freddie didn't want to go out with Leslie and only did so because Spencer pushed him into it. *In the episode iEnrage Gibby, Sam was originally scripted to tell Freddie, "Dude, you can't even get one of these," referencing Carly. The line was cut because Dan Schneider felt it was too soon after iSaved Your Life to say something like that. Curiously enough, though, "iWas A Pageant Girl" took place immediately after "iSaved Your Life," and Sam told Freddie, "No girl you have met is gonna go on a date with you!" ''which is a continuity error considering he had '''just dated' Carly. *There are two references to hobos in the episode. There is a running gag in the show referencing hobos: **Sam's dancing teacher, Ernie, is dressed as a hobo in a talent competition for a Late Night Train wait while dancing. **At the end, Freddie puts on a new guessing card and the card's word is hobo. *Sam ending her question "for the children" when these words have nothing to do with her question, is a reference to Caitlin Upton's infamous Miss Teen USA Speech. *It is clearly meant to copy the Disney Channel series That's So Raven. In the TSR episode "Raven. Sydney and the Man" Raven and Sydney compete in a pageant. And their talent act was involving a newspaper! *In the UK, Sam's penny-tee is censored. It reads 'Yellow DanWarp'. *On icarly.com,a photo was posted of Sam standing on her toes during her dance routine with a description that says:"Sam learned to stand on her toes because when she was little her mom used to keep the fat cakes on a shelf". Goofs *As Carly and Sam are returning home from the pageant there is a night exterior shot of Bushwell Plaza in which the clock is moving "fast forward" and a full moon is rising. However the moon is rising in the wrong direction - a rising moon would have to travel from bottom left to top right through the shot. *When Tara was being introduced, Freddie had the camera focused on her, then there was a camera shot of Baby Spencer Dancing. Freddie's Camera B shot is on a tripod and is pointed straight. So if there was not a second camera man, how did the shot of Baby Spencer happen? *Sam was born in 1994 and seven years later when she was a beauty pageant for the first time was 2001. Sam was banned for seven years which means that this should have been in 2008. This episode aired in 2010. *Freddie smirked when Sam said that she was a pageant girl. As a result, Sam shoots a lentil in his eye. This is the second time that Freddie has done this, the first time was in "iSpeed Date" Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes playing Happy Baby,Sad Baby Carly: Let's see what baby thinks about... Sam: A stick of dynamite! Spencer: Aaaahhhhhh!!! Noooooo, dynamite make baby go BOOM! the web cast. Carly: Do you want to break something else? Sam: Like Freddie's arm? Freddie's leg? Freddie's face? Freddie: Aww, Sam, if you're in love with me, just say so! Sam: Nyeeaahh! Freddie: Nyeeaahh! Sam reveals she's been in pageants from when she was little, Freddie and Carly share a look then begin to snicker. In response, Sam yanks out the straw she's using to drink soup out of a can she stabbed open with a screwdriver and spitballs at Freddie. Freddie: AAAAH! OW! Carly: Are you OK? Freddie: No! THERE'S A LENTIL IN MY EYE! Sam is throwing a tantrum. Freddie: You know you're gonna give in... Carly: Not this time! screams louder. Freddie: In 5, 4, 3, 2... to Carly Carly: Alright, I'll be in the stupid pageant! copies Sam doing a tantrum because Freddie won't agree to a double-date Freddie: Spencer, I'm not gonna be... Carly: (Copying Freddie from earlier.) In 5, 4, 3, 2... Freddie: (sighs) Okay! Freddie: Cause' I don't go on dates with girls I've never met. Sam: Well, no girl you have met is gonna go on a date with you! Sam shows her mom's fake boob insertions for Carly to use. Carly: It's a beauty pageant, not a "booby" pageant! and Sam just arrived at the pageant. Sam: Ah, the smells of a beauty pageant - hairspray and desperation. I wonder if anyone here is gonna remember me. Girl: Sam, freezes in horror: Mom? Mom!? Mom??!! Samantha Puckett!!! girl and her mother run away screaming. Carly: I think they remember you. Sam strips Carly of her dress and shoes, so Sam can appear in the pageant instead. Sam: I feel hot. Carly: I feel violated! LeAnn Carter: Do great tonight! Sam: Don't tell me what to do!!! Carly: '''You said she was nauseating, she's totally nice! '''Sam: "Nice" nauseates me. It's taken me years just to get used to you! Sam: an introduction to the jury My name's Samantha Puckett, I'm from Seattle and I love fried chicken!! Carly: and speaking to the person next to her It's true! She does, she loves fried chicken! Woman: Do you have any more ribs? Carly: (pulling two bags of ribs out of her purse) Beef or pork? Spencer: Can I be spread or squirted? Freddie: Got to pick one or the other. Spencer: Can I be squirted? Freddie: Yes! Spencer: Am I a waffle? Freddie: '''No, you don't squirt waffles! '''Spencer: Am I a fruit? Freddie: On what planet are there squirtable fruits?! Spencer: A planet I wanna live on!!!! Related iCarly.com blog posts Sam's blog: What's In My Pageant Bag? 311 Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Images Category:Season 3 episodes